


~The Promise~

by LilKjay (orphan_account)



Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Bloodplay, Breathplay, Dark, Dominance, Dry Humping, F/M, I´m sorry, No Spoilers, Voice Kink, don´t read if you get triggered easily by that
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-14
Updated: 2015-07-14
Packaged: 2018-04-09 09:13:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,930
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4342715
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/LilKjay
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This Creepy Thing was born after watching a horror movie. </p><p>A oneshot about Cullen and Lillian Trevelyan/Lavellan. She is a (mieserable) rogue.</p><p> </p><p>Be aware: Mentions of attempted rape, dark male character, violence, bloodplay, breathplay, dominance, creepyness.<br/>if you are not okay with that, don´t read it!</p>
            </blockquote>





	~The Promise~

She watched the group of Templars walk past her and disappear in an alley, before slowly climbing back down the wall. Halfway down though, strong hands grabbed her waist. She was turned in armoured arms, pulled in the nook and then pressed against the wall. 

At first she was frozen in shock, but then adrenaline kicked it in and she began to struggle against the iron grip around her waist. Without looking up, she pressed both hands against his cuirass, trying to create distance between them.  
Hands in black leather gloves grabbed hers and pressed them on the left and right side on her head against the wall.  
Angry, she tried to break free from his grip but to no avail. She tried to kick him between the legs, but he sidestepped and pulled her hands sharply up over her head and enclosed both of her wrists with one of his gloved hands.  
She tried to kick him again, but he sidestepped again and chuckled.  
“let me go or I will kill you, you son of a bitch” she hissed at him.  
“stop fighting” her attacker answered with a amused baritone voice.  
“Fuck you!” she yelled at him and pulled both legs up to her chest, then landed a kick with both feet directly against his stomach. The man swayed a moment, but his grip around her wrists remained locked and he stepped closer, so she could feel the heat radiating from him.  
Snarling she stepped back and her back hit the wall behind her. With fury in her eyes she looked up at him.

A very tall man by at least 6,3 feet body height with slightly tanned skin and blonde, wavy hair stood before her. His full lips were slightly parted and the upper lip was split by a deep scar on the right side of his face, that reached till the middle of his cheek. Dark stubble adorned a strong jaw and chin, giving him a rough look.  
“See? That wasn´t so hard.” he said as his golden eyes with a very familiar blue ring looked determined down at her.  
She narrowed her eyes, and held his gaze  
“I´m not afraid of you, Templar!” she spat at him and struggled again. 

The man chuckled and his eyes darkened.  
“you are a pretty one….” he said and his eyes slid appraisingly over her face and body.  
“This is your last chance! Let me go you filthy Bastard!” she snarled at him.  
He took another step to her so their clothing touched and she had to crane her neck to hold his gaze.  
“or what? What will you do, Kitty?” he said as he bend down a bit, voice a touch deeper as before and his sweet mint breath fawned over her face.  
Disgusted, she pressed her head to the side and closed her eyes. He was clearly stronger than her, and he also had his sword, while she had nothing defend herself. Taking a few calming breaths, she made a decision. It was dangerous… but maybe it would work.

As she turned her head back at him, she bit her bottom lip.  
“Please.. Don´t hurt me” she said with a shaking voice.  
Catching him off guard with her abrupt change in behaviour, he loosened the grip of his left hand on her wrists a bit, but not enough so she could break free. And so she continued  
“please, Ser Templar…. I´ll do whatever you want… but please, don´t hurt me” she said and actually succeeded in pressing a tear out of the corner of her eye.  
He narrowed his eyes at her and studied her for a moment, then he smirked. His eyes glinted dangerously.  
In a swift moment he kicked her legs apart and stepped between them. Securing his grip on her wrists again, he lifted her up and pressed her against the wall. 

Her heart pounded in her chest, as he pressed himself against her. She could feel his hardening prick through his leather trousers and sucked in a breath. Heat pooled in her belly against her will and her nipples hardened. She swallowed and looked at him, praying that he didn´t notice the state her body was in.  
His golden eyes scanned her face and then he chuckled darkly. Tightening the grip with his left hand on her wrist so she winced, he leaned forward and pressed himself more against her.  
His right hand wandered down to her bottom and he hoisted her up again, then draped her legs around his hips.  
Her eyes widened as she felt his throbbing prick now pressing directly against her cunt and she squeezed her eyes shut.  
“Look at me, Kitty” he commanded and immediately her eyes snapped open. He was watching her with dark eyes, and slowly growled again.  
His right hand wandered up over her waist and breast, before sliding in her hair and tangling his fingers in her wavy locks.

“Think about…..” he whispered huskily, and thrust his hips up once and she bit her lip to suppress a moan.  
“How my…” again he thrust “hard prick….” and again he thrust, tightening his grip in her hair “feels in…” she shook and whimpered at his thrust “your tight cunt!” the last words he growled again and thrust sharply, then grinded against her.  
Her head fell back and she trembled, breathing heavily. 

He laughed throatily and shifted a bit, so he could press her with his chest and hips more securely against the wall, making it difficult for her to breath. He released her hair and took her wrists in his right hand and placed his left hand on her bottom again

“mh… Kitty...you smell perfect…” he whispered as he bend forward and breathed in her scent, nuzzling her neck.  
Then he gave one hard thrust that pressed his hard and pulsing prick snugly against her thin linen concealed cunt.  
“you can feel it, don´t you?” he whispered in her ear.  
Heat flared in her belly and she shivered, immensely aroused by the feeling of the throbbing prick against her. As he pressed his lips to her neck, she closed her eyes and whimpered again.

“and your skin is so soft….” he whispered against her neck and let the tip of his tongue glide in circles over it.  
She pressed herself closer at him, giving him better access to her neck. He hummed his approval and lifted his left hand to her head, tangling his finger in her hair again and then laying his hand flat against the back of her head.

“I´m curious if you taste as sweet as you smell…” he whispered softly and before she could react, he bit down hard in her neck, holding the pressure on the overly sensitive skin.  
She cried out in shock and pleasure and she threw her hand back against the wall, thankfully cushioned through his gloved Hand. He released her wrists and pressed her hard in the wall as he began sucking with pleasure where he had bitten her. He felt the thumping of her heartbeat under his tongue and groaned now as well.

Her hands were in his hair and she scratched his scalp, moaning as he continued his assault on her neck. He rewarded her moan with a few sharp thrust of his hips and she clamped her legs around his hips harder.  
As she felt a pinching pain and her skin break, she flinched and a cold sheen of sweat began to cover her body.

He laughed and sucked harder, let his tongue slowly glide over the wound he caused, laving at the droplets of blood and tasting her with a humming sound.  
“So sweet…” he murmured huskily and released her neck. She pulled his head back and their eyes met. His dark golden eyes bored into hers and she noticed the faint smell of blood combined with the sweet mint on his breath.  
He licked over his lips and smeared her blood on it so she could see what he had done. She shuddered in horror and desire and felt his hand pulling up her tunic and belt, before he pressed his gloved hand in her trousers.  
“Little slut… you will submit to me, just like the others…. And you will love it” she heard him speak through her haze, and his sardonic tone made her remember where they were and more important, who HE was.

She narrowed her eyes, desire instantly replaced by righteous fury, and backhanded him hard. The impact made his head flip to the side and he released his hold on her.  
She fell to the ground and staggered a moment till she found her balance. Panting hard she leaned against the wall and tucked her tunic and belt back in place with shaking hands. Grinding her Teeth, she pressed her hand to the bleeding wound on her neck as she looked up and waited for his reaction.

He still looked to the side and she could see his fists clench and unclench, while his whole body trembled.  
When he slowly turned his head to her again, his eyes were liquid flames and made her take a step to the side, away from the wall. She swallowed and took a second step away from him, while he looked at her, madness swirling in his eyes.  
“How dare you….“ he growled deep, and from his split lip poured a drop of blood as he took a step to her.

As the drop fell on his chin he lunged forward and slammed her brutally into the wall, the impact sucking the air out of her lungs. She cried out in pain as her back and head connected with hard unforgiving stone and her head began to spin. His right hand clamped over her mouth and nose, leaving her without a chance to breath. She panicked and scratched with her fingernails over his left cheek, leaving three deep red angry marks on it, but he didn´t even flinched. 

She struggled, but with every second that he had pressed his hand over her mouth and nose, she felt becoming weaker and weaker. Colourful dots began to dance before her eyes as her body protested against the lack of oxygen.  
Her legs quivered and gave out, but he hoisted her back up with ease and pressed his right knee between her legs. Holding her up on his knee, he watched as her shaking hands scrambled for his wrist, trying to pull his hand away from her face. He watched her movement and grabbed her right one with his left Hand. He looked at their Hands as he interlaced them and pressed them against the wall, then looked back down at her,  
His breath was hot on her face as his eyes bored into hers, almost black and with a Emotion she couldn´t name.  
Tears rolled down her cheeks as he pressed their foreheads together and watched as her eyes widened in fear.

“stop fighting against me, Kitty….“ he whispered and caressed her tearstained cheeks with his knuckles.

“You´ve proved yourself worthy….” he continued almost silently as her eyes became glassy and he lowered his hand from her face.

“and now, even if you fight me….” he whispered with a smile as her eyes fluttered close a final time.

He lowered her slowly to the ground and caressed with his forefinger her blue lips. Bending down, he kissed her forehead softly and finished his promise:  
“in the end, you will be mine.…”

**Author's Note:**

> My tumblr-ID: http://sasha-alerion.tumblr.com/  
> Skype: Lil-Kjay
> 
> => Comments, opinions and motivation are ALWAYS welcome! :)


End file.
